Only You
by Minge-ni
Summary: "Mark hei Mark yang mana adikmu itu? Beritahu kami? Kami penasaran tahu pas kamu cerita adikmu akan kuliah disini" / "Hyungdeul berisik sekali si? Nanti juga akan aku kenalkan" / "Oh, Halo. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Haechan. Aku adalah adik dari Mark Lee". / #MarkHae #Markhyuck
1. Chapter 1

Only you

By Minge-ni

Cast: Mark Lee, Lee Haechan and others

Warning: OOC, typo, aneh

"sssttt, Mark kau benarkan bahwa adikmu kuliah disini?"

"Adikmu yang mana Mark? Aku harap dia tidak sepertimu".

"Dia akan seperti apa ya? Apakah dia manis? Atau cantik seperti aku?"

"Mark hei Mark yang mana adikmu itu? Beritahu kami? Kami penasaran tahu pas kamu cerita adikmu akan kuliah disini".

"Hyungdeul berisik sekali si? Nanti juga akan aku kenalkan, santai saja".

"Ish, kan penasaran Mark. Adikmu itu seperti apa. Kita kan tidak pernah bertemu dengan adikmu. Tahu-tahu dia akan kuliah disini".

6 namja tampan saat ini sedang menikmati makan siangnya sambil melihat hobae baru mereka yang ada di lapangan.

Fokus ke 5 orang tersebut sedang mencari adik dari teman mereka yang bernama Mark.

Mari kita perkenalkan siapa saja mereka. Ada si jangkung Johnny, si pendiam Taeil dan kekasihnya Doyoung yang banyak omong. Ada si tampan dari Osaka - Yuta, dan si polos Winwin. Beserta tokoh utamanya yaitu Mark, pemuda tampan dengan segudang pesona. Ada 2 orang lagi sepasang kekasih yang saat ini entah ada di mana, Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Mereka berdelapan memang bukan 1 jurusan, bahkan berbeda tingkatan. Mark, WinWin dan Jaehyun ada ditingkat 2, sedangkan sisanya ada di tingkat 3.

Entah bagaimana mereka bisa nongkrong bareng seperti ini. Tapi kebiasaan ini sudah sering semenjak Mark ditingkat 1.

Di lapangan saat ini sudah tidak ada murid baru tingkat 1 lagi. Mereka sudah membubarkan diri bermenit yang lalu.

"aish, Mark babo ini tidak juga memberitahu yang mana adiknya" runtuk Doyoung yang sudah penasaran sekali bagaimana bentuk dari adik seorang Mark Lee.

"Yaa, Mark Lee"

Di pintu masuk kantin terlihat siswa kelas 1 -terlihat dari bajunya- mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kantin. Setelah menemukan orang yang dicari, dihampirinya dengan hentakan kaki.

"Yaa, Mark Lee.. Tega sekali kau padaku. Kau seharusnya menunggu ku di pinggir lapangan dengan minuman yang menyegarkan yang siap aku teguk. Tapi boro-boro ada di lapangan, aku malah yang harus mencari-carimu. Aku tersesat tahu. Aku hampir mau masuk toilet perempuan. Aku capppeekk dan aku haus sekaliiii… Mark jaahhaatt".

Semua orang yang ada di meja itu minus Mark hanya bisa melongo. Mereka sedang memproses sesuatu. Sedangkan Mark dia hanya diam saja, terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan kepada orang yang baru datang ini.

"Mark dia siapa?". Itu suara Johnny yang memotong ucapan anak itu yang akan mengomeli Mark lagi.

"Mark dia adikmu?" kali ini suara Taeil dengan nada tidak yakin.

Semua yang ada di sana meneliti penampilan anak baru itu. Rambutnya kecoklatan, kulit yang tan dan pipi yang chubby. Manisnya….

"Perkenalkan hyungdeul dia adikku yang paling manis, namanya Lee Haechan. Haechan ini teman-temanku disini". Mencoba untuk menghentikan pikiran teman-temannya mengenai adiknya yang barusan dia kenalkan.

"Oh, Halo. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Haechan. Aku adalah adik dari Mark Lee. Aku memiliki suara yang bagus dan aku juga tampan. Ketampananku melebihi Mark. Salam kenal hyungdeul".

Dengan penuh semangat Haechan, nama anak baru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, jangan lupakan senyuman 5 jarinya dan melupakan kemarahannya pada Mark.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata adiknya Mark modelnya seperti ini". Doyoung berhenti dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Hahahahahaha… Doyoung hyung bukan pertama kali yang bilang seperti itu".

Meneguk minuman yang ada di depan Mark dan Haechan yakin itu memang minuman Mark, menghabiskannya sampai habis. Haechan capek habis teriak-teriak memarahi Mark dan mencari-cari Mark dari tadi.

"Kau, Kau tahu namaku?" Doyoung terkejut lagi. Pasalnya mereka belum menyebutkan nama. Tapi Haechan ini sudah tahu namanya saja.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku tahu semua nama kalian. Hyung yang bergigi kelinci ini namanya Doyoung hyung dan pacarnya Taeil hyung yang pendiam tapi mesum, suka raba-raba pantatnya Doyoung hyung. Kalau yang ini pasti Johnny hyung dari Chichago, si jangkung yang liat kecoa aja lari. Yang pakai baju merah itu Winwinnie, yang polosnya minta ampun. Yang itu Yuta hyung dari negeri sakura dengan kepedean yang luar biasa tingginya meski begitu sampai saat ini belum bisa menggaet incarannya".

Semua yang disitu hanya bisa terdiam, Haechan menyebut nama mereka dengan benar dan tepat. Mata mereka langsung tertuju kearah Mark yang saat ini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pastinya si Mark yang memberikan informasi luar biasa tersebut kepada Haechan.

Ingatkan mereka untuk menjitak kepala Mark nanti.

"Kau sudah pulang?" mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari hyungdeulnya, Mark lebih memilih menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Haechan.

"Jika kau lebih lama berdiri di lapangan, aku yakin kau semakin tidak terlihat". Melihat kulit Haechan yang memang sudah rada hitam ditambah berjemur di siang bolong jadi semakin terlihat hitam.

"Ish, dasar ngeledek. Aku bilangin ya sama Mama. Dan ya aku udah pulang. Tapi nanti sebelum pulang aku mau cek dulu kelasku dimana. Nanti temani aku ya? Mark sudah pulangkan?"

Mereka berdua mengobrol seolah-olah tidak ada hyungdeulnya disitu. Para hyungdeul mereka melihat dengan takjub.

Entah bagaimana jika mereka melihat Mark saat ini Mark menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Mark itu cuek. Meski omongannya seperti terkesan tidak peduli tapi saat ini jika dilihat tatapan Mark pada Haechan itu sesuatu sekali. Mereka akan berpikir kalau Mark mencintai Haechan.

"Hyungdeul aku pulang duluan ya. Si manja ini ingin pulang bersamaku". Ucap Mark dengan ogah-ogahan sebenarnya.

"Haechan tidak makan siang dulu disini?". Haechan itu lucu sekali. Winwin jadi pingin pegang pegang pipinya Haechan. Jadi sayang kalau Haechan pulang secepat itu.

"Tidak Winnie hyung, aku makan dirumah saja. Hari ini Mama masak makanan kesukaan aku. Hyungdeul semua kapan-kapan main ya kerumah. Masakan Mama itu enak banget. Pasti hyungdeul minta nambah. Mark, ajak dong hyungdeul ke rumah".

Haechan itu ditanya sedikit tapi jawabnya panjang.

"Ya ya ya… dasar anak Mami. Ya sudah hyung kita pergi dulu ya" menyeret Haechan dari situ dan mereka pergi dengan Haechan yang masih mengomel pada Mark tentang segala hal.

"Haechan manis sekali, akhirnya aku punya adik disini yang manis selain Winwin". Akhirnya Yuta sang playboy bicara juga setelah dari tadi memperhatikan Haechan terus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mark sebelum pulang traktir aku es krim dulu ya".

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran setelah melihat dimana kelas Haechan berada. Dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Ctak

"Sakit Mark, issh kenapa memukul keningku sih". Bukan sebuah jawaban yang Mark berikan tapi sebuah sentilan sayang di dahi Haechan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Itu hukuman karena tidak memanggilku hyung" menaiki Motornya dan menunggu Haechan naik ke motornya.

"Tapi kan aku gak mau panggil hyung. Mark ini sakit tauk".

Disingkirkannya tangan Haechan dari keningnya yang memerah akibat di gosok-gosok terus, dan dikecup kening Haechan dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku traktri kamu es krim, tapi janji jangan banyak-banyak".

Sepertinya mereka selalu berlaku seperti itu. Buktinya Haechan sama sekali tidak kaget saat Mark mencium keningnya.

"Hahahahahaha, siap Markieu"

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan sekolah tersebut dengan Haechan yang memeluk erat Mark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Akhirnya berhasil membuat sebuah ide ff berchapter… semoga kalian pada suka dg ff ini. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Jakarta, Maret 2017


	2. Chapter 2

Ini sudah 3 minggu sejak Haechan mulai masuk kuliah. Teman-teman kuliahnya asyik-asyik. Dia juga punya 4 teman yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ada Renjun si cantik, Jeno yang tampan, Jaemin yang ceria, dan Jisung yang paling muda diantara mereka berlima. Omong-omong Jaemin dan Jeno adalah teman Haechan semenjak si SMA.

Mata Haechan terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dirasakannya ada tangan yang sampai saat ini masih mencolek-colek pipinya.

"Mark, aku masih mengantuk" meski merasa terganggu dengan ulah tangan tersebut, tapi Haechan tidak menyingkirkannya dari pipinya.

"Sudah siang Channie. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Nanti telat kuliahnya. Bukannya jam 9 ada kelas?" Mark mengusap pipi haechan untuk terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari kasur haechan.

"Aku yakin sekali aku tidak akan pernah kesiangan, kan ada Markieu yang selalu jadi alarm buat aku". Sebenarnya Mark pengen nampol Haechan pas liat senyuman evil bocah kesayangannya.

Kadang Mark merasa terhianati oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Pikirannya ingin menyentil jidat Haechan malah yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya itu adalah mencium keningnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sebenarnya cium kening Haechan itu merupakan kebiasaan dari dulu, sebagai ucapan selamat pagi katanya.

Dilihatnya jam yang ada di nakas menunjukan jam 7.45. Haechan beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi dengan ogah-ogahan.

Cup

Dikecupnya terlebih dahulu pipi Mark sebagai ucapan selamat pagi dari Haechan.

.

.

.

.

.

Only You

By Minge-ni

MarkHae / Markhyuk.

Warning: OOC, Typo, Absurd

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Ma"

"Pagi sayang"

"Papa kemana Ma? Tumben sudah berangkat". Sebenarnya Haechan kangen dengan Papanya. Sudah 1 minggu berada di luar kota dan baru pulang tadi malam saat Haechan sudah tidur.

Haechan meminum susunya yang telah disediakan oleh Mamanya.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang sarapan.

"Papamu sudah berangkat ke kantor. Kebetulan ada meeting pagi ini. Dan ya ampun Haechan sayang dari tadi pagi dibangunin sama Papamu loh. Tapi Haechannya gak bangun-bangun".

"Hah masa si Ma?". Haechan sungguh tidak merasa ada yang membangunkannya, kecuali Mark tadi.

"Dia memang tidur kayak kebo Ma. Kalau bukan aku yang bangunin mana mau dia bangun dari mimpi cantiknya". Mark tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hahaha. Bener banget loh. Mama saja heran, dari dulu selalu saja yang bisa bangunin Haechan itu Mark. Mama saja sudah angkat tangan kalau soal bangunin kamu".

"Dia kan gak bisa apa-apa Ma tanpa aku".

Haechan cemberut dan Mark saat ini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bibir Haechan yang maju beberapa centi.

"Sudah-sudah, Mark berhenti menggoda adikmu. Lanjutin sarapannya, nanti terlambat".

Ya seperti itulah suasana setiap pagi hari di kediaman Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark dan Haechan memang bukan saudara kandung. Bahkan mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali.

Pertama Haechan bertemu dengan Mark pada saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Mark yang saat itu adalah tetangga baru rumahnya. Mark kecil yang merupakan pindahan dari Kanada memang pendiam. Mereka baru benar-benar dekat beberapa bulan kemudian.

Pada saat itu keluarga Haechan tengah berkabung, karena Ayah Haechan meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Saat melihat air mata yang terus menerus keluar dari mata indah Haechan, Mark sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan membuat mata indah itu menangis lagi.

Mark sangat ingin mempunyai seorang adik. Tapi sayang Mamanya tidak bisa memberikannya seorang adik karena kandungannya lemah. Tapi Mark senang, akhirnya dia punya Haechan sebagai adik kecilnya. Haechan dari kecil memang anak yang aktif sekali dan Mark harus selalu mengalah, tapi Mark tidak keberatan dengan segala tingkah laku Haechan.

Haechan pun sangat dekat dengan keluarga Mark. Dia memanggil Mama dan Papa ke orangtua Mark. Mamanya Mark juga sangat senang, sudah menganggap Haechan adalah anaknya sendiri. Dan Papanya Mark sama sekali tidak keberatan, Haechan itu lucu, suka ngelawak sampai perut Papa Mark sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Dan juga keluarga mereka jadi lebih ramai. Haechan sering sekali menginap di rumahnya Mark. Dan disediakan pula kamar khusus Haechan di rumah itu. Mark juga memanggil Mama ke Ibunya Haechan. 2 keluarga tersebut sudah seperti besan saja.

Mark benar-benar takut jika Haechan akan pergi. Mark berusia 13 tahun ketika keluarga Haechan akan pindah ke China. Ibunya Haechan menikah lagi dengan pria baik-baik dari China.

Betapa bahagianya Haechan saat tau bahwa Ibunya akan menikah, karena bagi Haechan kebahagiaan Ibunya adalah nomor satu. Ibunya masih muda saat ditinggal oleh Ayahnya, jadi tidak masalah Ibunya menikah lagi. Yang penting Ayah barunya adalah seorang Ayah yang baik dan mencintai Ibunya serta Haechan dengan tulus, meski Ayah barunya itu sudah memiliki anak yang usianya 10 tahun lebih tua daripada Haechan. Tapi untuk merubah marganya dari Lee ke Zhang itu masih susah untuk Haechan. Sampai saat ini pun Haechan lebih senang menggunakan Lee Haechan. Tapi itu tidak terlalu di permasalahkan oleh Ibu dan Ayah barunya.

Menikahi seorang pengusaha asal China memaksa Ibunya dan Haechan untuk pindah ke China. Haechan sungguh tidak ingin pergi dari Korea, pergi dari tempat dia dilahirkan dan pergi dari rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan atas Ayahnya. Terlebih lagi meninggalkan Mark.

Sudah 1 bulan Haechan berada di China tapi Haechan saat ini berbeda dengan Haechan yang dulu. Dia lebih sering banyak melamun dan tidak seceria biasanya.

"Ibu bisakah aku tinggal di Korea saja?" Haechan berpikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan yang ada di hatinya yang selama ini selalu ditahannya.

Sungguh Haechan sangat menyukai keluarga barunya ini. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya seolah tertinggal di Korea.

"Kau tidak menyukai suasana rumah ini? Atau perlu kita pindah rumah?" Suara Ayahnya atau sekarang dia panggil Baba memasuki gendang telinganya.

Dipandanginya wajah Ibunya, Babanya dan Kakak laki-lakinya.

"Tidak, aku sangat menyukai semua ini. Aku senang tinggal disini tapi…. Entahlah aku…. Hah, maafkan aku"

Haechan merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak perlu bertanya seperti tadi. Haechan memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari ibunya dan saat ini Ibunya bukan lagi menjadi miliknya seorang, seharusnya Haechan tidak bertindak seperti ini.

"Chanie-ah. Jika kau tinggal di Korea kau akan dengan siapa? Ibu tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di sana sayang".

Ibunya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Haechan sendiri. Haechan baru berumur 12 tahun, masih kecil.

"Aku, aku bisa tinggal dengan Mark. Ma, aku mohon. Aku ingin sekolah di Korea, aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah. Aku janji aku akan menjadi anak yang baik. Aku akan ke China setiap liburan dan Ibu juga bisa ke Korea untuk menjenguk aku. Tekhnologi pun sudah maju. Setiap hari kita bisa telepon".

Terdengar egois memang, tapi Haechan sudah tidak bisa mundur saat ini.

"Channie, Baba tentu ingin sekali kau tinggal disini, tapi Baba akan mengikuti semua keputusan Ibumu". Semua mata tertuju pada Ibunya, bahkan Ibunya sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Dasar Haechan nakal, Ibu akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu. Kita tidak pernah berpisah sejauh itu. Apa tidak bisa kau merubah keputusanmu?". Sungguh ini juga sangat berat untuk Haechan. Tapi Haechan pikir nanti jika di Korea dia akan baik-baik saja. Ada keluarga Mark dan yang pasti ada Mark yang akan selalu melindunginya. Tolong jangan menjudge bahwa Haechan tidak mencintai Ibunya, tidak menyukai keluarga barunya.

"Maaf Ma, bukannya aku tidak ingin berada disini, bukan tidak ingin tinggal dengan Baba dan Gege, tapi aku ingin di Korea. Aku akan baik-baik saja di Korea, dan Ibu tentu tidak bisa meninggalkan Baba. Jadi tolong izinkan aku Ma".

Bagi Ibunya, Haechan adalah anak yang baik. Meski nakal tapi Haechan tidak pernah menyusahkan Ibunya. Haechan selama ini tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya. Mungkin bisa dicoba terlebih dahulu. Toh jika Haechan tidak betah tanpa Ibunya, dia bisa ke China kapanpun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh di Korea, boleh tinggal dengan keluarga Mark. Tapi jangan nakal, jangan menyusahkan Mark apalagi kedua orangtua Mark. Jadilah anak yang manis. Selalu menghubungi Ibu setiap saat. Jika tidak betah disana, kau harus memberitahu Ibu. Tapi Ibu rasa, Ibu bisa merasa lega jika itu adalah keluarga Mark". Berkata seperti itu dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Aku, aku tidak ingin memaksa dengan bilang tidak boleh. Soalnya aku ingin lebih mengenal adik baruku ini. Saat Baba bilang aku akan mempunyai seorang adik yang manis dan nakal, aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Yah tapi mau gimana lagi".

Ditatapnya sang Kakak baru. Ah, kakaknya ini sangat baik, suka mengajak jalan-jalan. Dihampirinya kakaknya dan dipeluk olehnya.

"Aku juga senang mempunyai kakak seperti Yixing-ge. Jangan nyesel ya kalau sifat nakalku keluar". Diusapnya rambut Haechan dengan sayang.

Kemudian pelukan tersebut berpindah ke arah sang Baba. Sungguh Baba barunya ini sangat baik. Dia memanjakan Haechan dan tidak pilih kasih.

"Baba aku juga sayyaaannnggg sekali sama Baba, aku gak pernah menyesal sudah menjadi anak Baba. Tolong jaga Ibu untuk aku ya". Diakhiri dengan kecupan dipipi.

"Tentu sayang, Baba akan menjaga Ibumu dengan seluruh jiwa Baba".

Ibunya masih mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi Haechan tahu itu bukan lagi air mata kesedihan. Didekapnya dengan erat Ibunya.

.

Kedua orangtua Mark menyambut dengan suka cita pada saat Baba Haechan mengutarakan maksudnya. Mereka dengan senang hati akan menjaga Haechan.

Di atas tangga, senyuman Mark yang selama sebulan ini hilang akhirnya muncul lagi.

Jadi seperti itulah bagaimana Mark dan Haechan bisa bersama.

Setiap hari Haechan selalu menelepon Ibu dan Babanya, kadang-kadang suka Skype juga. Atau Haechan akan ke China begitupun sebaliknya. Omong-omong Haechan sekarang sudah punya adik. Umurnya baru 4 tahun, namanya Chenle. Dan dia sangat lucu sekali.

"Hehehehe"

"Ketawain apaan sih? Sepanjang jalan ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Aku jadi malu bonceng kamu"

Ucapan Mark kembali menyadarkan alam bawah Haechan. Dia jadi kaget sendiri saat tahu mereka sudah sampai di parkiran kampus.

"Aku keinget video Chenle yang dikirim Yixing-ge tadi malam. Llluuccuu banget. Aku jadi ketawa terus". Haechan kembali tertawa ketika mengingat tiap adegan videonya.

Mark memutar bola matanya. Haechan itu ya tidak bisakah bersikap normal. Mark melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Haechan, masa bodo dengan Haechan.

Haechan yang merasa ditinggal oleh Mark berlari mengejar Mark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lupakan beberapa minggu yang lalu Doyoung bilang kalau Haechan itu imut. Lupakan perkataan Yuta kalau bilang Haechan itu manis. Mukanya manis sih, tapi kelakuannya gak ada manis-manisnya.

Setelah beberapa hari mengenal Haechan, mereka tahu bagaimana sifat asli Haechan itu. Taeil saja sampai bilang "Kok Mark bisa tahan ya?"

Mark sih udah bebal, sudah biasa.

Mereka pikir Haechan itu ajaib. Tapi Mark lebih ajaib lagi dalam ngadepin Haechan.

Haechan itu berisik, banyak omong. Dia tertawa di lantai 3 sampai lantai 1 juga kedengeran, ok tapi ini berlebihan.

Haechan sering main ke kelas Mark. Teman-teman satu kelas Mark sudah hapal dengan Haechan. Orang-orang tidak ada yang terlalu bertanya-tanya sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan mereka. Mereka adik kakak tapi seperti orang pacaran. Mark dan Haechan tidak perduli apa pandangan orang-orang tentang mereka, tapi kalau hyungdeulnya sudah tahu jika mereka bukan adik kakak betulan.

.

.

"Aku bingung akan masuk club yang mana?"

Anak tingkat satu sudah harus menentukan akan masuk club apa. Di kampus itu banyak sekali club yang bisa diikuti.

"Kau kan suka menari Jaem, kenapa tidak masuk club dance saja". Renjun sudah menyarankan hal tersebut dari kemarin, tapi Jaemin masih pikir-pikir. Renjun sendiri sudah mendaftar ke club melukis, karena dia memang suka menggambar.

"Habisnya kalian tidak ada yang mau masuk club dance juga sih". Ah, jadi itu alasan Jaemin tidak mendaftar dari kemarin ke club dance.

"Loh, Jisung kan masuk club dance. Dia sudah daftar kok kemarin". Haechan tahu soalnya kemarin dia yang antar Jisung untuk menyerahkan formulir ke ruang club dance. Sekalian Haechan juga ke club vocal.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau club dance saja". Kemampuan dance Jaemin tidak usah di ragukan lagi, apalagi dancenya Jisung.

"Aku duluan ya. Mau lihat Mark tanding basket. Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Aku, aku ingin lihat. Kebetulan rencananya aku mau masuk club basket".

Haechan dan Jeno pergi bersama menuju lapangan basket.

Disana sudah lumayan ramai. Memang saat ini sedang ada pertandingan dengan kampus sebelah, dan Mark ikut bermain saat ini bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun.

Haechan dan Jeno duduk di samping Taeil yang sudah ada disitu dari tadi.

"Kamu tidak ada kelas Haechan?"

"Sudah selesai hyung. Pertandingannya sudah mulai kah?"

Pas sekali saat Haechan bertanya, peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai pun berbunyi.

Pertandingan tersebut sangat seru. Bagaimana Mark yang kecil dapat melewati lawannya yang berbadan besar dengan mudah. Kaptain Johnny memimpin permainan dengan sangat baik. Setelah akhirnya yang menang adalah tim Mark.

"Kita pergi makan-makan yuk, untuk merayakan kemenangan kita". Lapangan sudah mulai sepi. Tinggal beberapa pemain basket dan geng NCT sedang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Johnny cs menamai grup mereka dengan nama NCT sebagai Haechan tambahan membernya.

"Aku tidak bisa hyungdeul, aku ada rapat untuk festival kampus". Mark adalah salah satu pengurus BEM kampus. Acara festival kampus yang akan diadakan pun memaksanya untuk menjadi salah satu panitianya.

"Aish, kau tidak seru. Haechan kau pulang denganku saja". Yuta bukan bermaksud baik pada Haechan. Tapi dia memiliki maksud terselubung.

"Yuta hyung bukannya pengurus BEM juga ya. Otomatis harus ikut rapat dong". Ini yang ngomong Winwin, Yuta tidak bisa menjitak Winwin karena omongannya. Padahal dalam hati sudah sebal karena niatan untuk kabur gagal.

Ucapan polos Winwin tersebut mengundang yang lainnya untuk tertawa.

'untung Winwin yang ngomong gitu' batin Yuta yang sekarang tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari rapat tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Mark, nanti kita akan antar pulang Haechan dengan selamat"

Meski Mark belum ngomong apa-apa, Jaehyun sudah tahu apa ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Mark. Dari tatapan matanya Mark ke Haechan saja sudah mewakili maksudnya.

Menghela nafas, sebelum Mark pergi dari situ dihampirinya Haechan.

"Kau harus menghubungi aku jika sudah sampai rumah. Ingin benar-benar sampai rumah langsung hubungin aku. Telepon pun tidak apa-apa, kalau Channie yang telepon saat rapatpun akan aku angkat. Ok".

Hyungdeul yang lain ingin muntah mendengarnya. Mark itu ya berbicara manis seperti itu hanya pada Haechan.

"Mark aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Iya, iya nanti aku kabarin. Udah sana pergi, nanti telat rapatnya, terus pulangnya jadi lama terus Yuta hyung keburu kabur".

Yuta yang mendengarnya langsung melotot kearah Haechan. Tahu aja Haechan kalau Yuta masih berusaha buat kabur.

"Iya, iya dasar berisik"

Cup

Meski ngomong sepeti itu tapi bibirnya malah mendarat di kepala haechan. Menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sebenarnya itu bukan pemandangan pertama kali untuk hyungdeulnya, Mark yang mencium kepala Haechan atau Haechan mencium pipi Mark. Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih saja. Status adik kakak saja sudah begitu, bagaimana jika Mark dan Haechan memang benar-benar pacaran? Mereka tidak ingin membayangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Halo-halo, ini chap 2nya...

Tadinya mau di bikin incest, tapi otak ini gak bisa bikin konflik dan penyelesayainnya biar Markhyuk bersatu… hohohoho… semoga pada suka. Aku jadiin lay kakak tirinya haechan karena lay itu bias aku. Hahahahahaha

Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah review di chap 1. Semoga chap 2 ini gak mengecewakan.

Special thanks pada Nagisa Akagi.

Terima kasih.

Jakarta, Maret 2017


End file.
